Dinner With the Family
by SamiJoe
Summary: [COMPLETE] Response to a challenge. Rory meets Dean's family and it doesn't go too well. Setting: Season 1.


Response to the challenge that **Caitlin** waited patiently for me to complete. Thanks.

Requirements:

Pairing: R/D, Narcoleptic

Genre: Comedy

Needs to be Mentioned: Minute Maid lemonade, lint brushes and golf carts

Lines: (Rory)"I can balance a blueberry candle on my head."

(Dean)"Would you like some Scotch Tape?"

Non-Requirement Info:

Rating: G

Setting: Season one, right between Paris is Burning and Double Date.

Forrester: That's Dean's last name. You'll be very confused if you don't know this.

Dedication: Check my profile.

Dinner With the Family

[Cut To: Town Square, RORY and DEAN are walking to LUKE's]

Dean: So your mom's okay now? I mean...after...the dance?

Rory: Yeah, I think she's all right.

Dean: So maybe she wouldn't be too mad if you came over?

Rory: Over where?

Dean: To my house.

Rory: (stopping)To...your...I don't know.

Dean: My mom really wants to meet you.

Rory: Really?

Dean: Well, as you may imagine, my parents weren't exactly happy about dance night, either.

Rory: (cringing)As bad as my mom?

Dean: Well, no. But pretty bad. And now she wants to meet you.

Rory: (turning around and continuing to walk)You know, somehow, I never imagined that the same thing that was happening at my house was happening at yours. Only at your house, I guess I was the bad guy.

Dean: Oh, no, trust me. It was me.

Rory: They blamed you?

Dean: My mom cried. My dad gave me the talk, all over again, and I guess they must have been talking to my sisters, because my sister Clara asked me when she was going to get a niece.

Rory: What'd you say?

Dean: Nine months.

Rory: Dean!

Dean: I'm kidding. I said that she wasn't going to get a niece. She yelled 'fine' and then went up to her room. (RORY smiles)But it's okay. She decided she didn't want one, anyway.

Rory: Well, as long as we aren't disappointing her. (they walk into LUKE's)

[Cut To: Luke's Diner, RORY and DEAN sit at a table]

Dean: So, uh, do you think you can go?

Rory: Probably. When?

Dean: Tonight.

Rory: Tonight.

Dean: Yeah. I'm sorry. My mom told me to ask you a few days ago, but I was trying to talk her out of it.

Rory: What? Why?

Dean: My family's a little...well, they aren't like yours.

Luke: What do you want?

Rory: A burger and cheese fries. And coffee.

Luke: I'll give you a salad and water.

Rory: I can take the cheese off the fries, but that's the best I can do.

Luke: Deal. (to DEAN)You?

Dean: Actually, I've got to go.

Rory: You're going?

Lane: (coming into the diner)Hey, Rory!

Rory: Bye Dean. Have fun. (they kiss and he leaves)Well, you've got great timing.

Lane: Yes, well, it's a talent of mine.

Luke: Do you want something?

Lane: Uh, just lemonade.

Luke: Lemonade. That is a very respectable drink. Not coffee, not soda, a nice Minute Maid lemonade.

Lane: Wait, it's Minute Maid?

Luke: Yeah, why?

Lane: I don't drink Minute Maid. I'll just have a Coke.

Luke: You're both going to die young, do you know that? And with rotted teeth.

Rory: Yeah, but we'll be happy.

Lane: And pretty.

Rory: You got that right.

Luke: I'm gonna go. (he walks away)

Rory: (calling after him)Enabler!

Luke: (without turning around)You're your mother!

Lane: So, what do you want to do tonight?

Rory: Actually, I've already got huge plans.

Lane: Huge? What makes them so huge?

Rory: I'm meeting Dean's family.

Lane: (shocked)What?

Rory: Yeah.

Lane: Why didn't you tell me?

Rory: Because [i]he[/i] just told [i]me[/i].

Lane: Just now?

Rory: Just now.

Lane: What...why...does...

Rory: Exactly!

Lane: You're going over there tonight?

Rory: Yes.

Lane: Wow.

Rory: Yeah!

Lane: Oh my God, what if they don't like you?

Rory: What?

Lane: Would he break up with you?

Rory: I...I don't...

Lane: It could seriously affect his feelings about you.

Rory: Could it?

Lane: If they don't like you, he could just end it.

Rory: Would he?

Lane: I don't know, you're the one dating him. Are they close?

Rory: I don't think so, but I don't really have a normal relationship to base my answer on.

Lane: Very true.

Luke: (walking up with their orders)Here.

Rory: There's cheese on the fries.

Luke: Thought you might need it.

Rory: Thank you. Now take the coffee back, please.

Luke: Why?

Rory: Cheese on my fries means that either there's a veggie burger in here or that the coffee's decaf. I can smell it. It stinks of reduced caffeine. (LUKE sighs and takes the cup away)

Lane: Wow, good call.

Rory: Thank you. Now back to the original subject.

Lane: What to do if they don't like you?

Rory: Yes! I am nervous. I am nervous, and you made me nervous.

Lane: I'm sorry.

Luke: (setting a new coffee cup in front of her)Happy?

Lane: Take it back, she's going to need the decaf.

[Cut To: Gilmore House, RORY walks in]

Rory: Mom?

Lorelai: (off screen)Couch! (RORY walks into the living room and flops onto a chair)

Rory: What are you watching?

Lorelai: Old episodes of [i]I Love Lucy[/i].

Rory: Could you turn it off?

Lorelai: I doubt it.

Rory: Not even for a crisis?

Lorelai: (she turns off the TV)Better be good.

Rory: I had decaf coffee today.

Lorelai: Oh, my God.

Rory: Yes, it's true.

Lorelai: That little weasel.

Rory: And I wasn't tricked. (LORELAI gasps)That's right. Lane ordered it for me because she thought that maybe I could use a little less caffeine today.

Lorelai: Because...?

Rory: Because I was freaking out.

Lorelai: Because...?

Rory: Because I'm supposed to go over to Dean's tonight and meet his parents.

Lorelai: No!

Rory: Yes.

Lorelai: That little weasel!

Rory: Mom, we're past the coffee issue.

Lorelai: Okay, number one, we're not past the coffee issue, we're just revisiting it later. Second, I meant Dean. Men! Don't they know that we have to plan for these things? (she gets up and walks into RORY's room)

Rory: (following)Mom? Mom, what are you doing?

[Cut To: Gilmore House, RORY's room. LORELAI is looking through the closet]

Lorelai: What do you think I'm doing? I'm looking for something for you to wear.

Rory: I'm having a breakdown out there and you come in here to look for clothes?

Lorelai: Yes! Have you even thought about what you're going to wear?

Rory: How is that important?

Lorelai: How... What kind of kid did I raise? Rory, the outfit is everything. Ever heard of first impressions?

Rory: Yes, and that's exactly what I'm worried about.

Lorelai: I mean, will you look too conservative, too slutty-

Rory: Hey!

Lorelai -too mad, too mellow, too dark? Will you overdress, will you underdress? What's the weather like at Dean's?

Rory: I don't know.

Lorelai: Hot, cold? Do you need to bring a jacket? If you wear a jacket and then take it off, will your outfit still be complete?

Rory: Mom.

Lorelai: I mean, they're going to open that door tonight and think one of two things. Either 'she'd be a great daughter-in-law' or 'she doesn't deserve him'.

Rory: You don't think I deserve him?

Lorelai: Honey, of course I think you deserve him. Whether he deserves you or not...

Rory: Mom.

Lorelai: The point is, I know you deserve him, you know you deserve him, he knows it, most of Stars Hollow knows it-

Rory: Most?

Lorelai: But they don't know it. Not yet. The right first impression could convince them.

Rory: But why don't I just convince them?

Lorelai: (laughing)So young, so naive.

[Cut To: Gilmore House, living room. LORELAI and LANE are sitting on the couch watching as RORY paces back and forth]

Rory: I can't do this.

Lorelai/Lane: Yes, you can.

Rory: I look awful.

Lorelai: You look great.

Rory: My hair's a mess.

Lane: Your hair is perfect.

Rory: And I...who would want their son to date me?

Lorelai: Anyone with a son.

Rory: I talk too fast.

Lorelai: You want to correct this in ten minutes?

Rory: Oh my God, I do? I was just throwing things out there!

Lane: No, you don't.

Rory: Yes, I do! Oh, they're going to hate me. I'm going to be the badly-dressed, ugly-haired girl who talks too much and used to date their son.

Lorelai: No, you won't. You'll be that great, funny, smart girl who's well-dressed with pretty hair and is still dating their son.

Rory: Am I too shy?

Lorelai: No.

Rory: Too outgoing?

Lane: No.

Rory: Well you have to be one or the other!

Lorelai: No, you don't. (she stands up and puts her hands on RORY's shoulders)You are the perfect blend of every quality. You are perfect. They're going to love you. (LORELAI leans in to hug her)

Rory: Don't hug me! You'll wrinkle my clothes! (LORELAI pulls back, a little sadly. RORY pulls her back and hugs her)

Lorelai: (pulling back)Ready?

Rory: No.

Lorelai: Come on. (to LANE)Comin'?

Lane: Yup.

[Cut To: LORELAI's car, parked outside of the FORRESTER house. RORY and LANE are sitting in the backseat]

Lorelai: Now?

Rory: Yes. (she reaches for the handle, but draws back)

Lorelai: Honey, you have got to get out of the car.

Rory: No, I don't. I'm not ready.

Lane: Rory, you look great.

Rory: Don't feel great.

Lorelai: Sweetie, there's no reason to be nervous. (LANE nods)

Rory: No...no reason...? I wasn't nervous! You two made me nervous! I thought this was a dinner at Dean's. You turned it into the final relationship test!

Lorelai: Okay, they're in there, looking at the car, knowing that you're in here.

Rory: I have to go.

Lorelai: Yes, you do.

Lane: Good luck.

Rory: (she opens the door and gets out, but stands in front of it looking at LANE. She looks down at her shirt)Lint! I've got fuzz all over my clothes! Do you have a lint brush? (LANE reaches over and closes the door. She and LORELAI drive away)Real nice, guys.

[Cut To: FORRESTER house, porch. RORY walks up and stands in front of the door]

Rory: Hello, Mr. and/or Mrs. Forrester. I'm Rory Gilmore. How are you? (she sighs)Hello Mr. and/or Mrs.-

Dean: (opening the door)Rory?

Rory: Oh. Hi.

Dean: (looking around)Is someone else out here?

Rory: No.

Dean: I thought I heard you talking to someone.

Rory: (laughing nervously)Yeah.

Dean: You look nice.

Rory: Thank you.

Dean: So, come on in.

Rory: Oh, I can't.

Dean: Why not?

Rory: I have lint on my shirt.

Dean: Would you like some Scotch Tape?

Rory: Really?

Dean: No. There's no lint. Now come in.

Rory: (taking a deep breath)Okay. (she walks into the hall and he closes the door. He leans down to kiss her, but she steps back, whispering)No!

Dean: (whispering also)What?

Rory: Dean, I am meeting your parents tonight.

Dean: I know.

Rory: So we can't kiss! What's the matter with you?

Dean: We kissed when I met your mom.

Rory: No, we kissed outside, away from my mom, when you met my mom.

Dean: Same thing.

Rory: No, it's not!

Mrs. Forrester: (off screen)Dean? Was she at the door?

Dean: Uh, yeah, she's here.

Mrs. Forrester: Well bring her in, Dean! (DEAN puts his hand on RORY's back and leads her into the kitchen)

Dean: Mom?

Mrs. Forrester: (turning around from the stove)Rory?

Rory: (smiling)Hi.

Mrs. Forrester: Um, did you...find the place okay?

Rory: Yeah, my mom drove. I'm horrible with directions. (they stand around in silence. There's a loud noise upstairs and some screaming. RORY looks up to the ceiling, but DEAN and MRS. FORRESTER don't seem to notice. The oven timer goes off and MRS. FORRESTER turns around to take the pan out of the oven)Oh, can I do anything to help?

Mrs. Forrester: Sure, dear. Could you cut these peppers? (she slides a cutting board over on the counter with a green pepper on it)

Dean: No.

Mrs. Forrester: Oh, of course. Goodness. You know it's been a long day when your own son has to remind you of your manners. You just sit down.

Rory: No, it's okay...

Dean: Don't let her near unprepared food.

Mrs. Forrester: Ah. Not a chef, then?

Rory: (blushing and looking down)No, not really. I can't cook.

Dean: Oh, you can, too. I saw you make that PopTart that once. Remember?

Rory: I burned that PopTart.

Dean: Well, I was going to let that part slide.

Mrs. Forrester: It's all right. Thank you anyway.

Mr. Forrester: (coming down the stairs with one child riding piggy-back and another in his arms)I lost one.

Mrs. Forrester: Oh, really? Which one?

Mr. Forrester: Brianna, I think.

Mrs. Forrester: Oh, well, that's okay. I didn't really like her.

Brianna: (popping her head out of the cabinet underneath the sink)Hey!

Dean: (walking over to the cabinet and picking her up)Look who I found!

Brianna: (sticking her tongue out at MRS. FORRESTER)See? I'm Dean's favorite!

Clara: (from MR. FORRESTER's back)Nu-uh! I'm his favorite!

Brianna: Me!

Clara: Me!

Brianna: Me!

Dean: Michelle, do you have anything to say?

Michelle: (from MR. FORRESTER's arms)I don't care. I'm Daddy's favorite.

Brianna: Nu-uh!

Clara: Me!

Michelle: Me!

Brianna: Me!

Mrs. Forrester: Now stop it. You don't want to fight in front of Rory, do you?

Clara: Who's Rory?

Dean: (turning to RORY)Girls, this is Rory.

Rory: Uh...hi.

Clara: Hi.

Brianna: Hi.

Michelle: Hi. (silence)

Brianna: I'm his favorite!

Clara: No you aren't.

Brianna: Yes I am!

Clara: No!

Brianna: Yes!

Michelle: No!

Mr. Forrester: (teasing)Quiet, guys. You're all my favorite. Dean's the only one I don't like.

Dean: (smiling)That's nice.

Mr. Forrester: So why don't you quit it so we can try and impress Rory?

Rory: Oh, no...I...I'm not...

Mr. Forrester: This is Rory. She's Dean's friend.

Clara: She's gonna marry Dean.

Dean: (laughing nervously)I didn't say that.

Mrs. Forrester: No, I did. But that was back when we thought we were getting a grandchild, so don't worry about it.

Dean: Mom.

Mr. Forrester: Rory, these are our girls. This monkey on my back is Clara, she's ten. Dean's got Brianna. She's three. This here's Michelle, and she's two. I'm John and that's Cindy.

Rory: Hi.

Mr. Forrester: And she's shocked into silence.

Rory: No, I...I'm, uh...

Mr. Forrester: It's okay, we're a lot to take in. Girls, go sit. (he crouches down so that CLARA jumps off and MICHELLE walks to the table. MR. FORRESTER goes over to MRS. FORRESTER)

Michelle: (she walks up next to her seat and then holds up her arms)Up.

Rory: What?

Michelle: Pup, pease.

Rory: Pup?

Dean: She wants you to pick her up, so that she can get into her chair.

Rory: Oh. Uh...okay. (she picks MICHELLE up by the waist and sits her in the booster chair)

Michelle: Tank to.

Rory: What?

Dean: "Thank you."

Rory: Uh...you're welcome.

Clara: (sitting in her chair)I'm already ten so I can get into my chair all my myself.

Rory: (sitting also)Well, that's really...good.

Clara: I can read, too. I can read and write, but the babies can't. I got a A on my spelling test last week.

Rory: Good job.

Clara: Thanks. And last week, we had manners school, and I learned how to walk with a book on my head. Can you walk with a book on your head?

Rory: I can balance a blueberry candle on my head.

Clara: (impressed)You can? (RORY nods)Wow.

Dean: (MICHELLE motions for him to come closer, and she whispers in his ear. He comes over to RORY and says, quietly)Two out of five.

Rory: (as quietly as DEAN)Two?

Dean: Yeah, Clara really liked that candle thing, and Michelle said she liked you, too.

Rory: (happy)Really?

Dean: (teasing)I mean, it's probably only because you didn't drop her when you picked her up, but still. (letting BRIANNA on the floor)Go sit down, Bri. (she sits next to RORY)And three.

Rory: What?

Dean: She sits next to you, she likes you. Unfortunately...(regular voice)Brianna, you're gonna have to move.

Brianna: Nu-uh!

Mrs. Forrester: Yes, Dean sits next to Rory, that's the rule. When you bring a boy home, you can sit next to him.

Brianna: Eww, boys.

Mr. Forrester: (coming behind BRIANNA and hugging her)I love this girl!

Brianna: (laughing)Daddy! (he picks her up and moves her to another chair so that DEAN can sit down)

Dean: I win.

Brianna: Only round one.

Dean: (to RORY)I taught her that.

Rory: Very nice.

Mrs. Forrester: Okay, dinner's ready. (she puts a pan and a bowl on the table)Rory, Dean refused to tell me what you liked. He just kept saying "everything".

Rory: He was pretty on-target there.

Mrs. Forrester: Really? Okay, good. There's manicotti in the pan and Ceaser salad in the bowl. (MICHELLE reaches for the pan)Quit it, Michelle.

Michelle: (innocently)What? I wasn't doin' nothin'.

Mrs. Forrester: Don't touch that pan, and don't lie to me.

Michelle: Wasn't touchin'.

Mrs. Forrester: Michelle.

Michelle: Sorry, Mommy.

Mr. Forrester: (to BRIANNA)You want salad?

Brianna: No.

Mr. Forrester: Manicotti?

Brianna: No.

Mr. Forrester: Okay, then I'll just give you some of this stuff. (he puts some manicotti on her plate)

Brianna: Thank you. (he starts cutting it up for her. RORY looks over and sees that MRS. FORRESTER is doing the same thing for MICHELLE)

Rory: Wow.

Dean: Yeah, different from your mom.

Mrs. Forrester: What is?

Rory: Oh, nothing. Just...the food and the food-cutting...

Mr. Forrester: What about it?

Mrs. Forrester: Your mom didn't do that for you?

Rory: (laughing)No, not really. Luke cut my food up for me sometimes, when we first got here.

Mrs. Forrester: Luke? Is that your brother?

Rory: No. Um, you know that diner, across from the school? Luke's? He's Luke from Luke's.

Mr. Forrester: Oh.

Michelle: So what [i]is[/i] your brother's name?

Rory: I don't have any brothers or sisters.

Michelle: You don't?

Clara: I told you, Michelle, not everyone does.

Michelle: (to RORY)Not even one?

Rory: Nope, not even one.

Michelle: Sorry.

Rory: (smiling)I'm okay with it.

Mrs. Forrester: So, Rory, Dean tells us that you don't go to Stars Hollow High anymore?

Rory: No, I don't. I transferred to Chilton. It's in Hartford.

Dean: She was just too smart for us and she had to go to the genius school.

Rory: She actually told you that?

Dean: With a straight face, too.

Rory: I thought she was kidding. I'm gonna kill her.

Mrs. Forrester: Who?

Rory: Oh, uh, my friend, Lane. She goes to Stars Hollow, too. When I left, she said Dean had asked about me, and that she told him that stuff about the genius school, which I thought was a joke. But know that I've found out it wasn't, I'm going to have to kill her, (to DEAN)so don't get too attached.

Mr. Forrester: (to DEAN)You asked about her even though she was gone?

Mrs. Forrester: That's so sweet.

Rory: (to DEAN)I'm sorry, I thought they knew the story.

Dean: They do now. It's no problem.

Mr. Forrester: So you asked all the other kids where she went?

Dean: Not all, just one. Just Lane.

Mr. Forrester: Well how'd you know who to ask?

Dean: I just saw her with Lane.

Mrs. Forrester: You were watching her?

Dean: I wasn't watching her, I saw her occasionally and when I saw her, I saw her escort, who was Lane, who I asked where she went when she left. Next topic?

Mrs. Forrester: Where was your first date?

Dean: Someone doesn't understand what "next topic" means.

Mrs. Forrester: Of course I do. Our first topic was you asking the entire student body where your little Cinderella had gone-

Brianna: Cinderella!

Michelle: Cinderella! (she tries to wiggle out of her seat, wanting to go watch the movie)

Mr. Forrester: No, we'll watch later. I promise.

Mrs. Forrester: And our second topic is Rory and your first date.

Dean: I meant topics outside of Rory and I. There are big things happening in the world, things much bigger than us.

Mrs. Forrester: So, Rory, where was your first date?

Rory: Uh, it was at my house. My mom and I were having a movie night and she invited him.

Mr. Forrester: She invited him?

Rory: Yes.

Mr. Forrester: Wasn't that strange?

Rory: Well, yeah, I was very mad and very freaked out.

Mrs. Forrester: And then?

Rory: And then...I wasn't. Then I was just nervous.

Mrs. Forrester: Because it was your first date with Dean?

Rory: Because it was my first date ever.

Mrs. Forrester: Dean's the only guy you've ever dated?

Rory: Yup.

Mrs. Forrester: Wow, what an honor. (to DEAN)You better be good to her.

Dean: No, you're supposed to issue warnings to the kid who's not yours.

Mrs. Forrester: (to RORY)You better make sure he's good to you.

Mr. Forrester: If he's not, dump him.

Dean: Is this supportive? This is not supportive.

Mrs. Forrester: What can I say?

Dean: So, new topic. New topic that doesn't at all concern me and Rory.

Mr. Forrester: Okay. Uh, today, a guy came in and bought a stereo system for his golf cart.

Rory: For his golf cart? Do they do that?

Mr. Forrester: Oh, yeah, it's pretty common. So, he buys the system and I ask him why he would need a stereo in his golf cart. He says, "well, my wife, she says I get a little too inebriated when I go out to my friend Joe's. So I got myself this cart to drive around in, so as I don't cause any accidents." (silence)Bah-dum-ba. Come on, guys, that's funny. Some guy too drunk to drive home so he has to take a golf cart? (RORY laughs a little)Thank you. See? She thinks I'm funny.

[Cut To: FORRESTER house, living room. MRS. FORRESTER comes down the stairs. RORY, DEAN, MR. FORRESTER, and CLARA are watching Cinderella]

Mrs. Forrester: Bri and Michelle are asleep, finally. So be quiet, Clara. (CLARA's sitting close to the TV, talking over the movie but saying the same lines. She lowers her voice)Dean, Rory, do you want to come to the den?

Dean: Sure.

Rory: Yeah, sure. (they get up. MR. and MRS. FORRESTER walk ahead of them and DEAN pulls RORY back a little)

Dean: Okay, if they're going to do what I think they're going to do, be ready.

Rory: Ready for what?

Dean: They aren't as quick to forgive as Lorelai, and there'll be questions and they'll probably be insulting. I tried to talk them out of it, but really, if I was in their place, I'd do the same thing. So I'm so, so sorry for this.

Rory: For what, what are you talking about?

Dean: (sighing)Get ready.

[Cut To: FORRESTER house, den. MR. and MRS. FORRESTER are sitting on a couch, with DEAN and RORY opposite them]

Mr. Forrester: So, Rory, I'm sure you know what we want to talk about.

Rory: Well, no, not really.

Mrs. Forrester: And I assume that you've already been through this with your own parents, but we need to talk about it, also.

Rory: I don't really know what we're talking about at all.

Mrs. Forrester: You spent the night with our son.

Rory: Oh, God. (to DEAN)That's what you meant?

Dean: That's what I meant.

Rory: (to MR. and MRS. FORRESTER)Nothing happened. It was just...it was just an accident. We fell asleep after the dance.

Mr. Forrester: Uh-huh. Why were you in there in the first place?

Rory: Well, Miss Patty had left it open.

Mr. Forrester: So you broke and entered?

Rory: Well there really wasn't anything to break.

Mrs. Forrester: And you went in because...

Dean: I told you, we-

Mrs. Forrester: Quiet, Dean. You were going to answer, Rory?

Rory: Uh, we, uh, we went in because we had some time and it was open, and Dean had never seen inside before.

Mr. Forrester: So Dean made you go in?

Rory: No, nobody made me go in. I...we just...we had some time and...and then we fell asleep.

Mrs. Forrester: You fell asleep?

Rory: Yeah, reading.

Mr. Forrester: Reading what?

Rory: Dorothy Parker.

Mr. Forrester: Oh? Which book?

Rory: The Portable Dorothy Parker.

Mr. Forrester: So I see you've got your stories straight.

Rory: What? Stories? No, they're...they're not. It's true. That's what happened.

Mrs. Forrester: Oh, Rory, we really want to believe you.

Rory: Well then maybe you should?

Mrs. Forrester: My son came home at five thirty in the morning.

Rory: Okay, I know, but it was just an accident.

Mr. Forrester: An accident?

Mrs. Forrester: A staying out all night accident?

Rory: Yes.

Mr. Forrester: Have you slept with him?

Dean: Dad!

Rory: Uh...

Dean: Okay, Rory, why don't I walk you home? It's late.

Mr. Forrester: Dean, we aren't done here.

Dean: Yes, we are. You can't do this to her.

Mrs. Forrester: Don't leave, Dean.

Dean: Come on, Rory. (he takes her hand and they walk out, while MR. and MRS. FORRESTER call after him)

[Cut To: Stars Hollow streets, RORY and DEAN are walking towards RORY's house]

Dean: I am so sorry.

Rory: It wasn't your fault, you didn't do it.

Dean: It wasn't supposed to be like that, I thought they'd just ask some questions and move on. I'm sorry.

Rory: Do they really...do they think that about me?

Dean: They don't think at all.

Rory: I can't believe that. I've never had someone think that about me, and say it to my face. I mean, my mom, for a few days, but she's the only one who ever said anything [i]to my face.[/i]

Dean: Rory...

Rory: Are you breaking up with me?

Dean: What?

Rory: Because they hate me?

Dean: No, of course not. I don't care what they think.

Rory: So they do hate me?

Dean: Look, there are only three important people in that house. You won all three of them over before dinner even started.

Rory: (sighing)It doesn't matter. I'll never see them again if your parents don't like me.

Dean: They won't be able to stay away from you.

Rory: They'll be kept away from me. And so will you.

Dean: They fought to sit next to you on the couch...

Rory: Okay, but-

Dean: Brianna didn't even want to get dessert because she was afraid she'd lose her spot sitting in your lap...

Rory: Yeah, okay-

Dean: Both girls needed you to say goodnight before they went to bed...

Rory: (smiling)Yeah, that was sweet.

Dean: And Clara freaked out when we left without saying goodbye.

Rory: I feel bad about that.

Dean: It wasn't your fault. It wasn't like you wanted to stay in there any longer.

Rory: Still.

Dean: I'll tell her you said bye.

Rory: Did they really like me?

Dean: They loved you. They'd trade me for you in a heartbeat. (RORY smiles)

[Cut To: Gilmore house, porch]

Dean: I'm really, really sorry about tonight.

Rory: It's okay.

Dean: No, it isn't.

Rory: Well there's nothing you can do about it, anyway.

Dean: I'll yell.

Rory: (teasing)Don't get grounded, I want to go to a movie Friday.

Dean: Got it.

Rory: Bye.

Dean: Bye. (they kiss)

[Cut To: Gilmore house, living room, RORY walks in]

Rory: Mommy?

Lorelai: Baby? How'd it go? (RORY smiles but still looks sad)Not good?

Rory: Not really.

Lorelai: Come, sit. (RORY sits down on the couch and they turn towards each other)What happened?

Rory: Well, his sisters liked me.

Lorelai: Sisters?

Rory: Three.

Lorelai: Dear God.

Rory: Brianna, Michelle and Clara. And they were really nice, they liked me. Or...Dean said they liked me. Apparently, I can't read the signs.

Lorelai: So...that's good. And his parents?

Rory: It was going well.

Lorelai: Then?

Rory: Then they took me down to the den.

Lorelai: And...beat you?

Rory: And interrogated me.

Lorelai: About what? (realizing)Oh. Oh, the dance.

Rory: Yeah.

Lorelai: I can't believe I didn't even think of that.

Rory: Yeah, me neither.

Lorelai: Were they mean?

Rory: Very mean.

Lorelai: So what'd they say?

Rory: Well, first, they slowly drew the story out of me, to see if it matched up with Dean's.

Lorelai: Of course it did.

Rory: Exactly. Then...

Lorelai: Then?

Rory: Then they asked me if we'd had sex.

Lorelai: Oh, my God.

Rory: Yeah!

Lorelai: What else?

Rory: Nothing else. After they asked, Dean said we were leaving and we left.

Lorelai: They just let you go?

Rory: Nope. They yelled at Dean, and I'm guessing he's getting more of that now.

Lorelai: I can't believe that! Do you want me to talk to them?

Rory: No, I want to solve this by ourselves.

Lorelai: But if you can't?

Rory: Then we'll just have to make it even though they hate me and think I'm a slut.

Lorelai: Aww, babe.

Rory: Until then, any and all family dinners will be held here. Is that all right?

Lorelai: Yes, definitely.

Rory: I'm gonna go to bed. Promise you won't call Dean's parents?

Lorelai: I promise no such thing.

Rory: I'll leave you with this: please don't.

Lorelai: Noted.

Rory: And if you do, please be nice.

Lorelai: I will not.

Rory: Then please don't swear.

Lorelai: I can't say I won't.

Rory: Okay, well then, I guess you're ignoring all of my requests.

Lorelai: I am.

Rory: Goodnight.

Lorelai: Goodnight. (she picks up the phone and dials the number)Hi, Mr. Forrester?


End file.
